Missing
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: Real quick oneshot I wrote. She beta-read it for me, so, I dedicated it to her! Love you 4ever


Naruto, Sakura and Sai were send out on an important mission, close to Orochimaru's base. They stayed the night at an inn. Naruto and Sai shared one room, and Sakura had a room for herself. Although it was past midnight, one of the team did not sleep.

Sakura opened the doors to her balcony and stepped into the night. It was a beautiful night view, a full moon and everything. It would have been very romantic for a couple in love.

The thought of love saddened her. Her dimmed eyes trailed down and watched her bare feet. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun was really close, but still, she could not go to see him. She would die just to see him, or only hear his voice, but it wasn't possible.

The urge to sing for him suddenly was there. Just to sing, sing into the dark night sky, for the stars and the moon to witness, and only them.

_"Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing?"_

Her voice was soft and so great… It was as every animal from the night went silence to listen to the beautiful tones. But there weren't only one outside to be able to listen to her.

A lonely figure, just coming back from a mission, sat down on a tree branch, hidden behind the leaves. He recognized her voice, but didn't know where from. It was remarkable beautiful, though. It made him want to stay.

_"You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant  
Am I so insignificant  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

The young man softly pushed some leaves out of his view to see the gorgeous girl on her balcony, singing with her eyes closed. Her body was curved, and shaped as a woman should look like. Her face stayed the prettiest, with full, red lips and a skin which made the boy want to touch it. She only wore a short nightdress, in a deep red. Her hair came just over her shoulders, but the remarkable thing was, it was pink.

"Pink?" He whispered under his breath.

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me"_

Pink… Normal people didn't had pink hair, did they? And the boy had never met someone with pink hair before.

Or had he?

The memories from his past he had pushed away many times came back as he watched the young woman. Her hair drifted on the soft wind.

_"Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me…"_

This couldn't be the kunoichi which had loved him for her whole life, right? That girl was in Konoha, and even though she said she loved him, she had continued her life, just like all the others, right?

_"Even though I would sacrifice  
You wont try for me, not now  
I would die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

He had liked her to. From when he met her. She wasn't popular, or came from a famous clan. She just was there. But Sasuke never had any intentions about getting closer to her because his brother killed the whole clan.

_"And if I bleed I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't something..."_

Of course he would care. He already cared, seeing her now, standing there. Would he still be able to ever tell her what he felt? Would he ever be able to touch that beautiful skin? Would he ever be able to give her back the life she threw away for him?

_"You know I'm the sacrifice  
You wont try for me not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me..."_

She finished her song and opened her jade-green eyes.

"Sakura?"

A deep voice made her jump up in shock. She looked around, scared. From somewhere, that voice was very familiar.

A hand suddenly pushed against her lips, and from behind, an arm was wrapped around her waist. Sakura tried to scream, but that deep voice made her stop immediately. This time, she recognized it loud and clear.

"Don't struggle… Sakura."

When she stopped moving, the hand was removed from her mouth. Slowly she opened her dry lips.

"Sasuke… kun?"

She turned around slowly. The arm around her waist got pulled back. Her eyes met his midnight-blue ones.

To her surprise, he wasn't wearing the normal sound-clothing. His pants was long and dark, with a white belt. He had a sleeveless dark-blue top, hugging his muscled chest. A long scarf, colored the same as his shorts, hung around his neck loosely.

His face had aged more, but furthermore, he was exactly the same. His dark eyes, his raven black haired, his dark skin.

"Oh my god…"

Sakura raised a trembling hand to his cheek. For one second, she thought he'd slap it away, but he didn't move. Slowly she touched his cheek.

"You're here… For-… For real?…"

Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. Before Sasuke knew it, she flung his arms around him, crying on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura… I don't have much time."

She let him go again, wiping her tears away quickly.

"You sang beautiful just now… Was that song meant for me?"

Sakura gave a sly nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Silence grew between them. Sasuke admired her beauty while Sakura was thanking everything holy that he had come to her.

"Sakura… Close your eyes."

Surprised, she closed her eyes, wondering why she had to do that. Maybe Orochimaru had told him he had to kill her. Well, she couldn't care less. She was feeling happier then ever.

She froze when suddenly, she felt his lips brush over hers gently.

_Oh my god… Did he just kiss me? Did Sasuke-kun… kiss me?  
__**HELL YEAH HE DID! SHANNAROOOOOOO!**_

She opened his eyes, to see him standing in front of him, a handsome smile on his face.

"You've changed."

It was the only thing she could say. He nodded.

"I have to go now, but I promise you, I'll come back for you… Uchiha Sakura."

With that, he jumped off the balcony, leaving Sakura alone, wide-eyed, totally amazed.

_"but I promise you, I'll come back for you… Uchiha Sakura."_

"… And I'll be waiting for you." She whispered into the dark night.


End file.
